Another Chance
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Second chances never come by easily, and now that it landed into his hand, he is never going to let it go, not to anyone.


**Inuyasha**

 **Another Chance**

Moaning out in frustration, Shippo laid his head in his hands, closing his eyes as he took the moment to think through again what he had done wrong. He had waited for 500 years, and now considered as in his early teenage years for a youkai, he had patiently waited for the right time to get close to her.

Though during the times of waiting, he of course did not do nothing. During those time, he did his studies, manage his business, check out the people who she comes in contact with and most especially check up on Kagome. Despite knowing her from centuries ago, he still fear that he might have missed out knowing some tiny parts of her.

"Ka-go-me~" he called out in a cheerful greeting as Shippo happily bounded over to her upon seeing her in the university school grounds.

Kagome had seemingly forgotten about him since the ending of the battle for the Shikon no Tama, but that in a way is also a good thing for him. Since young he had said that he would find someone just as good and like Kagome to become his bride, but in the end, none of them is her. Now it is just as good, to be able to start over with her again in a way, and without the interference of a certain annoying mutt to badger them non-stop and being a slave driver.

"Shippo," Kagome called out a greeting towards him, smiling happily as she waved at him, hurriedly walking over to him.

She had somehow successfully finished high school and able to enter into a rather good enough university where she is able to be a student there.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class today?" Kagome asked with a frown when she suddenly remembers something that he had told her just yesterday, as she looked at him as though he had just skipped out of class.

"No, Professor, he cancelled it," Shippo answered her easily, hooking their arms together as he walked with her into the school building.

"Oh," Kagome voiced out as he walked with her arm in arm down the hallway of their school towards the lecture hall where they are to have their class together.

Shippo is in most of her classes, but they both have different majors, sharing most of their cross lectures together, which really is not that big of a deal. Except that he is almost always seen with her on campus just about all the time.

"Oh! That reminds me, there's this girl from the third year that wanted me to help her pass to you a letter," Kagome said as she suddenly stopped in her steps, reaching for her bag as she fished through it for the white envelope that holds the said letter mean for Shippo, sealed with a cute red heart at the envelope opening.

Shippo frown, not knowing really what to say as he smiled at her falsely and took the letter from her hand. He really did not want her to see this side of him, but somehow with the way things are going on between of them, not only will he remain as a good friend to her for a long time, but in the end she might end up 'bro-zoning' him as well, just like those many centuries ago. Back to the time when they are in Sengoku Jidai and how she would always treat him so kindly like a younger brother, something that he wants to change.

"You know you really should tell them to not pass letters through you," Shippo said with a sigh as he dropped the envelop into his bag, not at all planning to look at it for one bit.

"It takes them quite a lot of courage to write you something heartfelt," Kagome told him with a smile as though it was the right thing to do, passing to him the little thing that they have requested of her.

Shippo shook his head, not knowing what to say as he walked by her side into the lecture hall and took as sit by her side. Through out of the day, Shippo is more often seen to be with Kagome, as he would follow her like a shadow, not giving anyone a single chance to get close to her or allow any other female to get close to him as well.

Though Kagome never really go out with him to shop or even for dinner on an often basis, but he would often try to find ways to approach her and pull the distance of their relationship to become closer.

Tonight is another, he had been invited to a goukon, and the only reason that he had accepted it was also because he heard that Kagome had agree to go for it, and that did not settle well with him. The idea that she is looking for someone else, but never once did turn her sights towards him is not really a feeling that he likes, and he is a person who had waited for her for centuries. If he allow another to so easily take her away from him, will that not be him just giving her away on a silver platter with both of his hands out.

Thinking on that, he growled as he glared angrily into the reflection, checking on his appearance as he adjusted his clothes and did a little more styling to his hair. No matter what, tonight, he would have to make a move on her, to let her know, waiting for so long and not getting anything in return is starting to annoy him enough as it is. Just being able to stay by her side is no longer something that will satisfy him, he wanted more than that, something more lasting, something more eternal.

"Shippo!" Kagome called out in surprise when she saw him amongst the crowd of people that are attending the goukon today.

"Kagome!" he called out gleefully, practically bounding over to her like a gleeful child as he suddenly hugged her in front of everyone else.

"You're here!"

"…Yea, I was invited, they needed someone to fill that last spot," Kagome told him awkwardly, not comfortable with this arrangement, especially after having been to a number of it as a reserve because of her friends.

"Oh?" he looked at her, head tilted slightly to the side as he studied her expression, but it was soon wiped away and replaced with a harmless boyish smile as he linked arms with her and dragged her into the meeting place. "Then let's stay together tonight!"

The girls were looking at her with a look that could probably kill her on the spot, whilst the guys were looking with an annoyance and gruff that he had the attention of the other girls that are attending tonight's party.

And true to his words, Shippo stayed by Kagome's side, but still talked to the people that approached him, and at the same time was able to somehow manageably direct the males' attention away from her towards the females that were already starting to pester him, and coming in between of Kagome and him physically.

At their second choice of drinking place with the rest of the group, Shippo disappeared along with Kagome not long after he saw her getting up, following her to the washroom as he ambushed her in there. All these years he had tolerated and waited so patiently, but it seemed now, he would have to resort to using being a little more forceful despite not really wanting to hurt her.

Walking towards her with a languid indolent smile, he approached her with a deadly grace and gait of a predator as his eyes gleamed with an unspoken emotion stirring in them.

"Shippo?" Kagome slurred out looking up into the mirror after having washed her hands as she frowned at him.

"This is the female's toilet, you shouldn't be here," she told him slowly, words a little mixed up like she has a thick tongue.

"No one is here," he drawled out lazily, leaning his behind on the sink as he stand just inches away from her, a roguish smile upon his face as he looked at her coquettishly.

"Yo-"

He did not give her a chance to say a word, immediately dragging her into an empty cubicle as he quickly locked the door. And no sooner had he done that, there was the sound of the washroom door being pushed opened, and the gabbing voice of two girls talking and discussing things openly.

"I wonder where Shippo went, I was hoping that get with him," a girl mumbled grumpily as her voice got closer to them.

Kagome frown, wanting to say something, but instead was immediately silence by the mentioned person with his lips. She did not react at first, but when she did, she started struggling against the other, pushing him away as hard as she could as she tried to stop it, eyes wide opened in surprised as she tried to voice out her surprise and rejection.

Shippo however, could not ask for a better opportunity than this as his lips curled up into a smile, tongue darting into her mouth to explore every little nook and cranny of it. Her hands that were busy trying to push him away, was now held above of her head, anchored to the wall of the cubicle with one of his large hands, whilst the other secured her to him, their lower body parts pressed intimately together.

"Mnnh…Wooo…" she tried to voice out, but it was all swallowed and muffled up by Shippo who did not give her the chance to rest or think clearly at all as he dominated the rights to her mouth, his tongue darting in expertly, teasing and tasting her to the point that it blanked out her mind.

And even when there was no one else in the washroom, he remained in that same cubicle as her, refusing to allow her to even make a single move, dominating over her body, until she needed the support of him and the wall to hold herself up. How long had he waited for this, and is only finally able to get it now, even if she may be unwilling about it, he is determine to change that soon.

"Someone's coming in," he murmured into her ears in a playful husky tone filled with desire as he placed his head in the crook of her neck, lightly taking in the familiar scent that uniquely belonged to her whilst he placed feather like kisses upon the surface of the skin.

Kagome looked dumbly at the door as though able to see pass it as she bit on her lower lips, trying to keep her voice in as she tried to not make a sound. Seeing her trying to keep her silence, a playful thought appeared in his head as he smiled mischievously as he immediately sought out her erogenous spot with his mouth and teasing the skin with his nipping, licking and suckling.

Everything about her is like a drug to him, and the sound that she is trying to not make, made him smile in delicious savory that it was because of him. There is hardly much resistance in her, and he was really unsure about that, but now he wants her to remember only him and the pleasure of their little make out session.

If she was rejecting his advances at first, was also due to her shock, but then after she had gotten over that and with the minor help of some 'liquid courage', Kagome got curious and was shy to response to him, but was gently guided and encouraged by Shippo as he let her slowly experiment and get more involved.

"We should return to the rest," he whispered against her lips, slanting his lips against it as he could not help but to suckle on her lower lips, eliciting a moan from her.

Reluctantly pulling away from her, their face still remained closed together as Shippo studied her with a tender look with love in his eyes. Her lips swollen and pinkish red because of him, as is her eyes, bright and watery with a hazy dream like look in them. There is a light tint of red on her face as he could not help but to reach out to gently touch and caress the side of her face, giving her a light peck upon her lips and pulling back again with much effort as he had a look of difficulty upon his face from letting her go now.

There was a look upon her face when he stopped kissing her and their make-out session, and though Kagome did not voice it out, but her eyes showed their lost and disappointed look that Shippo could not help but to chuckle at how cute she is behaving at the moment.

"You go on ahead first, I'll return after you," he told her gently, opening the cubicle door, and that made her worry for a moment that there was someone outside who might see them.

"Don't worry there's no one, though I can't say if there is someone else that might come in at any moment," Shippo told her in a teasing tone, straightening her clothes and hair properly from when it was messed up in the heat of their make-out session.

When Kagome left, he felt relieve, afraid that he might lose himself in any moment if he was unable to hold himself back because of her. True to his words, when he returned, Kagome sat there listening to everyone else as they (the females) refuse to leave without Shippo and Kagome did not say anything, but to have that same pinkish tint upon her face still as she sat there quietly playing with her glass of remainder beer.

She was about to leave when he returned, and had excused herself as she walked around of him, bidding the rest of her friends goodbye as she exited the place, walking a little unsteadily at first but slowly got her momentum again as she headed towards the train station.

Shippo took a whiff of the air, and quickly moved in the direction of where he knows that Kagome is heading. Though it had taken him a while to get rid of the others, but in the end he had at least managed to leave them to find his way to Kagome's side.

"You should have waited for me," Shippo called out to Kagome from behind, not even having a tired look on his face or sounding breathless from running to where he knew she would be.

"Shippo?" she slurred with a frown upon her face as she turned her head in his direction, not expecting him to return back home so early.

"I was worried about you," he said, going up to steady her with the side of his body as he let her leaned against him, wrapping an arm around of his shoulder as he looked down at her in concern, a light smile touching upon his lips when he saw her not moving away or rejecting their intimacy.

Somehow she made it back to her small apartment, especially since it is nearer to her university and did not have to worry much about waking up early in the morning just to get to school. Groaning as she turned her body to the side of her bed, Kagome peeked an eye open as she looked towards her clock by her bed side, and then closed her eyes again with a groan pulling her blanket further to nearly cover the whole of her head as she closes her eyes to return back to sleep.

Shippo was awake when he heard her groan, getting up from the ground, he sat upright and turned his head to look in her direction. Her currently behavior looks so cute that he had nothing to say about it but to smile tenderly at the sight of it. If it was in the past he would be bundled up with her in the same sleeping bag, but now that they are older, he could no longer do the same, and needed to give her that personal space still, at least until she allows him to.

He had already tried pushing his luck, and though it had yet to backfire on him, he was not going to take this the risk of having her reject him just when they had already these much progress. Shippo closed his eyes to rest just beside of her on the floor, waiting for when she wakes. And she nearly tripped over him when she awoke, practically rolling herself off the bed, but was caught when she landed on top of him, straddling him.

"Kagome?" he called out to her drowsily, feigning tiredness as he slowly opened his eyes, grimacing at the sunlight coming in through the window, but slowly his eyes got adjusted to it because of Kagome blocking part of the sunlight streaming into her room.

Her mouth opened and closed unsure of what to say, and when she realized of the position that they are in, she wanted to quickly get up and off of him, Shippo who had a hand placed naturally around of her waist, used his body to cushion her as he turned to his side, pulling her along with him.

"Your floor is so cold and hard," he mumbled out a complain to her as hugged her a little more closer like he would a teddy bear.

Ultimately in the end, he was still unable to control himself from making any more moves on her even if he did state it before.

"You're so warm," he mumbled eyes closed as he took a whiff of her scent, feeling the warmth of her surrounding him. His eyes grew heavy and slack, drifting back into a light sleep with her by his side.

Kagome had originally wanted to struggle, but seeing that he was doing nothing, and had fallen asleep, she left it as that, and soon she followed him into sleep. This sudden change in their relationship leaves her with a few questions and worries, which really results to her avoiding him later as she gave all sorts of excuses.

At first Shippo had thought to give her some space, and at the same time some time for him to settle some business of his own, but after being patient for quite a while, he reached his limits and ended up seeking her out. Things had worked out well that night all the way until the next day, she had not showed her displeasure, but maybe a little more awkwardness and discomfort to him, but in the end really, nothing much.

"You've been avoiding me," Shippo told her gloomily, a look upon his face as though she had wronged him.

Kagome looked at him in surprise, not expecting to see him waiting for her at her doorstep, or to see him about lately as well.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him with a light frown upon her face once she comes out of her surprise as she walked towards him, taking her keys out of her bag as she opened the door to her apartment.

Shippo sighed as he hugged her from behind, leaning half of his body weight upon her as he took in her scent, relishing it without letting her know. Kagome seemed to indulge in him allowing him to do so despite of how awkward she felt just now when he first touch her. And Shippo knows that from when he felt her body stiffened just as he half support his body with hers.

When he entered into her apartment, Shippo sulkily looked at her as he remained close to her despite of where she goes, sticking to her practically like glue as he grumbled to her like a spoiled child seeking for attention.

"Ne ne Kagome, I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?" Shippo asked her, leaning his head against the side of her head lightly as he let his breath tickle her ears, feeling her shiver a little from his action, it made him smile deviously as he continued playing little tricks to tickle her senses in a slow tantalizing sensual manner.

Kagome though she froze for a moment, then it turned into something almost pleasurable, almost enjoying it in fact. And when she realizes what she was doing, she awkwardly shrugged Shippo off as she moved away from him, with an excuse as she put some distance between them. Shippo pout, eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

"Kagome, I'm hungry," Shippo whined as he approached her again hugging her from the front as he put part of his body weight on her, hugging her in a slack manner his head turned as his breath played against the sensitivity of her neck, head leaning closer as his lips touched yet not touching on the skin.

She shifted uncomfortably, hands weakly pushing him away, when in actually fact that she could fully well pushed him away without issue, but she did not. And not only does Kagome herself know that, so does Shippo, and he slowly took his time in teasing her, drawing her attention more towards the pleasure and enjoying it. Little movements like how his fingers would trail above of the materials of her clothes, causing a thrill of sensation to her skin as she straightened her back a little pushing their body closer much to his delight as his fingers roamed over her body teasingly.

She looked up at him with a frowning disapproval that made him smile fondly at her, lowering his face close to her until their forehead and nose meet closely and intimately. His arms snaking around of her lower back to hold her close to him, already trying to not go any further, until she voluntarily pressed their lips together softly and hesitantly as though afraid that he would bit or that it will burn her.

It surprises him, but it was otherwise welcomed as he responded and urges her on slowly, letting her go at her own pace, not wanting to scare her off. Though her bold initiative really stunned him as he thought that perhaps he would have a rather long way to getting her to see him in a different light.

When they both break for a breath, Kagome had a flushed look upon her face her cheeks coloring a pretty shade of pink, her lips swollen with watery eyes shining brightly. Reaching up with a hand, he cupped the side of her face tenderly running a thumb over her kissed swollen lips, his eyes lingering longingly upon those lips, wanting to capture it again.

Her breathing was a little labored as she looked down, eyes shifting from between his forest green like eyes to his lips as though wanting for more, but embarrassed to once again giving it another taste. She opened her mouth wanting to say something, but closed it up again as she looked from between his eyes to his lips just as he did with hers.

Shippo took it as a silent invite and leaned in for what he wanted, afraid and hesitant, but then she did not push him away, but welcomed it openly as it got a little escalated with the passion between of them.

"Can we…" he asked when their lips break apart again.

Kagome did not wait for him to finish asking anything, but instead she recaptured his lips taking the initiative as she deepened their kiss. Her hand reaching up as she circle it around the back of his necks, not wanting to let go and afraid that her legs might just give way beneath of her without his support.

He carried her up, easily lifting her to the table top of her dining table as he leaned in towards her lips, a hand behind of her head to support her and at the same time not allowing her to break away from their kiss, deepening it as his tongue explored her mouth with obvious hunger.

And one thing leads to another, including the ambiguity of their current relationship status, but he is confident of getting her to fall in love with him, and changing their past relationship status to something more. Most especially now they are able to start over again in some sense.

"I love you," he confessed to her in between of kisses capturing her lips quickly to not give her time to think too much, and particularly afraid to hear her answer.

This is his second chance, and he is going to capture it and hold on tight to it.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Got some time on my hand due to certain accident, so I took some time to write this out for the fun of it. Hope that you guys enjoy this and is in better shape than I.


End file.
